The Wrath and Revenge of Hermione Granger
by MistressMagick
Summary: an Alternate universe songfiction in which hermione shocks a few Slytherins...


It was another typical day day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry......

Up in the head girl's room on the fourth floor:

"Artemis's throat swelled shut at the speed of the tears racing down his face. Drizzt was Artemis's. Artemis was Drizzt's. Artemis stood there dumbfounded, beneath the new moon, as Drizzt stepped forward and pulled Artemis into his arms. As Drizzt's head descended to claim Artemis's lips, the oddest thought passed through Artemis's mind: 'The sky is obsidian tonight and the moon is bathing us in ebony moonlight.'" Hermione finished reading from where she sat on the couch in her room and looked up at her friends "Well what'cha think of my fanfic thus far?"

"I like it" Harry said stretching "but let me guess, your far from done."

"Ha ha very funny, but your right, I've got to add the bonding and smut scenes yet." 'Hermoine replied "but enough i'm hungry"

Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Harry Potter each stood up and gathered there respective item before leaving Hermione's rooms to head to the great hall for dinner. Halfway there the three friends met up with the rest of there group, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Luna, did you do your essay for Professor Binns class yet?" Ginny asked "The one on the Kieshi Doragon."

"Uh yeah, what do you need?" Luna raised an eyebrow at her "Don't tell me you slept through his calss again. You KNOW your going to fail if you keep that up."

Ginny sighed "I know your right but I can't help it, it's so boring." she turned her big brown puppy eyes onto her best friend.

"oh alright." Luna caved in "Next time pay attention though. The Keishi Doragon is a legend that is set so far back in time, no one is sure when it originated. The legend occurred as follows: Millennia before Rosenrot was built, magical creatures and wizards held a yearly council where they discussed what needed to be done in the magical world. It was their duty to make laws, enforce them, and protect the future of magic. At one such meeting, the King of Dragons informed the others that the Great Dragon Seer had foreseen a time when the magic in the world would begin to dwindle away into nothing. It would continue to fade until there was no magic left. Wizards and magical creatures alike would die out. The Council feared such an outcome and sought to save the future of the magical world. After years of study and planning, they found a way to protect their children's future. They decided that the dragons would bestow a great gift upon a wizard born of their name. This wizard would have enormous magical strength, as would the one chosen to be his destined mate. The combination of the two wizards magic would be so great that upon their joining, the magic in the world would be replenished.

The Keishi Doragon will be recognized by the silver royal dragon wings that grow from his back, he will have the power to recognize his mate, and it will be his duty to claim said mate. The Keishi Doragon will seek to protect his mate from all others. He will be possessive, and love his mate with all his heart. Anyone seen as a threat to his relationship with his mate will be eliminated. The only known information about the Keishi Doragon's mate is that the mate will be born with a silver birthmark of a dragon, outlined in black somewhere on their body."

Ginny squealed and hugged Luna "thanks. she said and looked back at Harry "your being rather quiet." she stated crossing her arms and glaring at her boyfriend

"um I love you Gin." Harry blushed and pulled her into an embrace before proceeding to snog her like there was no tommorrow elicitin a moan from Ginny "Mmm love you too Harry."

Ron rolled his eyes and chuckled "Oi there went my dinner." he teased dancing back out of Hermione's reach

"I for one think it's cute." Hermione replied before walking into the great hall for dinner the others traipsing in behind her.

Meanwhile down in the dungeons in the head boys room:

"I'm hungry Draco" Pansy Parkinson complained looking at her betrothed

Draco Malfoy sighed and set his electric guitar down "You know where the food is Pansy, must you ALWAYS drag me everywhere with you?"

"But Draco baby I thought you loved me." Pansy pleaded

"I do baby but i nead to learn this song before saturday's talent show." Draco replied demurely causing their friends Millecent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass to nod their heads in agreement

"Draco's right" Mille agreed "Have you tried to play Sweet Home Alabama, it's not that easy."

"well I for one agree with Pansy, i'm hungry and my fingers are killing me." Daphne said getting up from behind her drum set.

"Oh alright" Draco caved in and headed towards the door.

"Oi hey man wait for us." Blaise called as he hurried to catch up.

The quintet walked to the great hall in silence with Draco in the lead, Pansy and Mille flanking, and Daphne and Blaise taking up the rear. Upon reaching the doors to the great hall Draco stopped short and held up his right hand signaling for quiet before taking a deap breath and shouting "Oi if it isn't the Gryffindorian virgin princess brigade"

Up at the staff table Headmaster Albus Dumbledore leaned over and whispered to Minerva MgGonaggal and Severus Snape "looks like trouble this time."

"Leave it for now, Draco may be in my house as well as my godson but he neads to learn some respect." Snape replied in a hushed tone

"I agree" MgGonnegal pointed out and all three sat back to watch the ensueing spectacle

Hermione bristled when she heard her arch nemesis shout and whirled around to face him, the temperature in the room going down a few degrees. "Malfoy" she said icily her friends forming a protective semicircle behind her.

"Out of my way, Mudblood." Draco commanded as his friends formed a semi circle as well.

"I don't think so. I think I'll stand right here." Hermione spat out earning a few snickers from her Ron and Harrry. "Oh and one of us is a Ravenclaw not a Gryffindor."

"I said OUT. OF. MY. WAY." Draco repeated autoritatively pronunciating every word. "A little virgin weakling like you isn't going stop me if I decide to just walk on through anyhow."

Before anyone could react, Hermione threw herself onto Draco and pinned him to the floor with his hands firmly held in place. "You don't know anything aboout me, Malfoy, so I suggest before you go running your mouth about me and my friends you get your facts right first." she pulled back her left fist and brought it back down against his face. the sound of breaking jawbone could be heard throughout the deathly silent great hall. Hermione released Draco and stood up brushing imaginary dirt from her robes bofore sitting down at the Gryffindor table and glaring daggers at the Slytherins.

"Woah Hermione, you really showed them didn't you." Ginny laughed piling food onto her plate.

"Yeah I guess." Hermione replied reaching for the chicken.

"Hey Hermione." Ron queried "Hows the new song coming along?"

"I've finished it." Hermione responded around a mouthfull of potatoes.

"Miss Granger." Professor MgGonigal said from behind them "What you did was completely unresonable. I am taking 50 house points from Gryffindor and you will be serving detention with me every night for a week."

"Yes Professor" Hermione replied despondantly as Minerva headed back for the staff table

"And Miss Granger" Mcgonagal called over her shoulder "10 points to Gryffindor for standing up for yourself."

"Th...th...thank y..yo..you Professor" Hermione stuttered completely dumbfounded before turning back to her meal

"So Hermione how about you sing us your new song." Luna asked hopefully earning nods from the others

"oh alright" Hermione agrees raising her voice so that the newly mended Draco and his cohorts could here "I suppose I could give you a verse or two."

"great, the Mudblood is going to sing." Draco smirks making a disgusted face.

"Or actually Luna how about I go ahead and give you the whole song." Hermione grins at her friends smirking inwardly.

Up at the staff table Snape rolls his eyes "just what i always wanted to hear at dinner. Know it Alls singing sunday school songs out of key." he mutters to himself

Hermione hears the professors words, and summoning her tuned guitar from her rooms strums the opening notes and begins to sing "I hate the world today"

"like I care" Draco commented

Up at the staff table Snape's eyes grow wide at the deep rich voice of Hermione Granger

Hermione glares at Draco and continues

"You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet"

"well you are" Pansy mutters darkly

Snape puts down his fork and knife to listen

Hermione ignores the suddenly silent hall and continues

"Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one"

At this point the entire hall is focused on the singing girl who is just getting revved up for the chorus

"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way"

Draco and Professor Snape along with several others are openly staring at her at this point, jaws dropped in shock.

'she didn't just say that did she' Draco ponders

Hermione begins the second verse

"So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing"

Headmaster Dumbledore has a slight twinkle in his eyes as he listens to the second chorus

"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way"

Blaise pinches himself to make sure he's awake and lets out a small yelp 'yup definately awake' he thought as Hermione finished up the guitar solo and went on to verse three

"Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me"

By this time half the great hall has either changed there opinion of the Head girl or are just to shocked to speak as she begins the third chorus

"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way"

McGonnegal smirks at the expressions on the faces of her collegues and students as Hermione throws herself into the final chorus. Minerva had heard the song before, though she never thought the head girl would reveal that she had a son.

"I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees"

As Hermione sang and several thuds could be heard throughout the hall as people fainted including Draco and Professor Snape.

"When you hurt, when you suffer

I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way"

Hermione plays the ending notes and turns towards her friends "well?" she asked

"Bloody brilliant" Ron said as he pulled her into a hug before kissing her the lips. "absolutely brilliant."

With that Hermione and her lover, Ron, with their friends Luna, Harry, and Ginny left the hall chuckling softly at the shocked and dazed expresions on the faces of the students and staff.

After the shock wore off and everyone had been revived the questions began. For a month Hermione and her cohorts answered the questions numerous people had and even introduced 11 month old Faenaeyon to the populace. Things eventually quieted down but things at Hogwarts where never the same again. And not one person made the mistake of pissing off the head girl again. Not even Draco.


End file.
